Surat cinta Sasuke
by gd-bye
Summary: Sasuke lagi memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hinata. Tetapi, Naruto datang dan membantu Sasuke mendapatkan ciuman pertama Hinata.


Sasuke lagi memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hinata. Tetapi, Naruto datang dan membantu Sasuke mendapatkan ciuman pertama Hinata.

**~Surat Cinta Sasuke~**

**By : Kaleng Ajaib**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo's, miss typo, EYD tidak beraturan, sifat Sasuke yang kelewat OOC.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Sasuke mencengkram erat ballpoint di tangannya, menyalurkan kekesalannya karena tidak dapat menemukan satu kata pun yang dapat mewakili perasaannya. Sebenarnya, Uchiha tertampan seantero Kecamatan Konoha ini lagi falling in love sama putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi. Hanya saja, karena Uchiha Sasuke ini terlalu pintar, ia tidak dapat mengukapkan perasaannya pada Hinata.

"Ayo Sasuke… berpikir..berpikir.."

Sasuke meremas kuat ballpoint ditanganya. Shit! Mengatakan cinta ternyata jauh lebih sulit daripada soal Matematika UASBN.

Sasuke kembali memutar otaknya. "Ehemm…. _Roses are red, Violets are blue…Maybe you don't know. But I love you.."_

Sasuke mencengkram rambutnya frustasi. "Cih, ini tidak bagus.."

"_Aku tak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan.. Karena aku begitu mencintaimu, Hinata.." _

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Tidak.."

"_H for most beautiful heiress_.. _I for most intelligent person_.. _N for the nicest person on earth.. A for attractive, The only one I an attracted to.._ _T for together, you, me together.. A for always in my heart.."_

"Grrr..." Sasuke kembali menggertakkan giginya dan menjambak rambutnya, frustasi. "Ini tidak mungkin. Hinata terlalu bodoh dalam bahasa Inggris."

"_Dimanapun aku berada… Apapun yang aku lakukan.. Yang terpikir di otakku hanyalah dirimu, Hinata.."_

"NOOO!"

Hanya karena seorang gadis, jiwa dan pikiran Sasuke bisa sehancur dan seretak ini. Padahal, hanya dengan sedikit tersenyum dan lambaian tangan aja, Sasuke udah bisa bikin semua wanita kelepek-kelepek. Tapi, kenapa Hinata gak ngefek yah?

Uhh, terkadang dunia menjadi kejam pada si tampan Sasuke.

Tapi, bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya kalau mennyerah gitu aja. Walaupun deterjang badai, Sasuke akan tetap memperjuangkan cintanya.

"_Cinta adalah caraku bercerita tentang dirimu, caraku menatap kepergian mu dan caraku tersenyum, saat menatap indah wajahmu.."_

"Tidak, ini terlalu gombal.."

"_I want to kiss your lips._ _I want to crush your hips._ _You're the one I want to jump on._ _If you want that too, well, come on.."_

"Oh my god… kenapa otakku jadi pervert?"

"_Matamu indah bagaikan mutiara.. Rambutmu begitu indah bagaikan helaian sutra termahal.. Suaramu begitu merdu.. Kau adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku.."_

"Arrrggghhh… sial, kepalaku sakit."

"_Hinata.. Kiss me slowly.."_

"Ck, tidak mungkin."

"_You're definition of sexy."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan mengendap-endap bagaikan maling di belakang Sasuke. Ia cekikikan sendiri melihat sahabatnya frustasi dengan selembar kertas dihadapannya. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke, dan merampas kertas ditangan Sasuke, kemudian membacanya.

"Huuuaaa… Teme bikin surat cinta.. Ehh, buat Hinata-chan..Huaa, Hinata-chan…" Naruto berteriak dengan cemprengnya dan berlari kearah Hinata.

"Shit! DOBE SIALAN! KEMBALIKAN SURAT GUA!"

Sasuke berlari mengejar Naruto untuk merebut surat cintanya kembali. Hanya saja, Uchiha tampan yang jadi tokoh utama penpik saya ini terlambat. Naruto dengan indahnya udah ngasih surat 'ungkapan hati Sasuke' itu ke Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, ternyata Sasuke falling in love sama kamuu…"

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan, ehemm.. maksud saya teriakan Naruto hanya bisa blushing dengan imut-nya..

Sedangkan Sasuke menelan ludah dan segera merebut surat cintanya dari Hinata.

"Ehemm.. Hinata.." Panggil Sasuke dengan rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya. "Sebenarnya… erghh.. Ahh, FU*K! HINATA, I LOVE YOU!"

Sasuke lalu menarik Hinata dan melumat bibirnya dengan penuh gairah.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

Hinata pingsan di tempat..

~~~TAMAT~~~

**Gomen kalau fic-nya jelek. **

**Thanks for Reading, Minna!**


End file.
